Various enclosures for pets are available to provide shelter for pets from weather and to allow pet owners to contain their pets. Many of these enclosures are burdensome to set-up and require the use of multiple fasteners such as, for example, nuts, bolts and screws to assemble multiple components of a pet shelter. Consumers may desire to disassemble a pet shelter for transport and/or storage when not in use. As a result, various pet shelters have been devised which are manufactured with multiple components for disassembly and for storage in a compact area. However, many such disassemblable pet shelters are difficult to configure between the assembled and storage positions, requiring numerous fasteners and tools to assemble a pet shelter.
A need has thus arisen for a pet shelter that is easy to assemble for use and disassemble for storage.